


【授权翻译】Slavonic Studies

by Shi_Jiu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon compliant ages, College, College AU, Dom!Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Hinted Phichit/Seung-gil, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Bondage, Mentions of Leoji, Power Bottom, Professor Viktor, Riding, Student Yuuri, University, University AU, will be adding tags as the fic progresses
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Jiu/pseuds/Shi_Jiu
Summary: 勇利在大学开学的前一天晚上和一个陌生人睡在一起，但令人惊讶的是，那个陌生人是勇利的大学教授。





	【授权翻译】Slavonic Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slavonic Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741614) by [exurbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia). 



男人的眼睛因为不适应闪光灯的照射而短暂失明了。他不自觉地缩了缩脖子，快走几步到远离那张丑陋的绿色背景纸的地方，擦揉着因闪光而失明的眼睛。“你的名字，先生？“登记处的女士问道，“胜生勇利，”他回答后，又给出了他的其他信息，在女人朝他露出一个友善的微笑表示“可以了”之后便离开了房间。

勇利一从房间里出来就拿出了手机给妈妈发短信，告诉她他终于把注册信息整理好了，这意味着他很快就要开始上课了。勇利很感谢那个坐在门边的陌生人能帮忙照看他的包，道谢完接过包并拖到身后，迈步走进早晨的轻风里。勇利最终进入了自己理想的大学，对此他不能再高兴了。即使一直在离日本很远的底特律求学，他也很开心。

为了获得奖学金，勇利一直在努力通过奖学金考试。他偶尔会在半夜听到躺在对面床上的室友披集哀号这一切是多么的令人紧张，边说着又咕噜灌下一大杯黑咖啡，而他已经在笔记中补充了大量的句子。好几个夜晚他坐在床上，紧紧抱住枕头发抖，想家想得很厉害，简直不敢相信自己正在一个人生地不熟的城市里求学。前一天晚上，他听到他心爱的狗去世了，靠着披集的肩膀上哭了一整夜，又差点搞砸了他的论文。

所有这些，所有的痛苦都是值得的。在接下来的几天里，他唯一要做的就是找出和他分在一起的室友是谁——他不知道自己是否会和他们相处融洽，以及他的教授是谁。

勇利把包拽到宿舍，走到指定的房间，一边心不在焉地推开门，一边盯着手机给母亲发短信。然而在他抬起头前，就被一个强烈的拥抱所袭击，使他跌跌撞撞地后退着摔在了地上，一时对他那显然过于热情的室友感到困惑，直到他听到一个再熟悉不过的声音在他耳边尖叫着他的名字——是披集！勇利高兴极了，一边笑着一边握住披集伸过来的手借力从地上爬起来。他真的十分开心能有一个熟悉的人，不，他最好的朋友，成为他的室友。

嗯，好吧，这阻止了我使用大量笨拙的话来活跃气氛，感谢上帝。

他将剩下的时间都花在整理行李和听披集向他叙说大学里即将发生的所有戏剧化的事情上。（说真的，这个孩子是如何在踏入校园的十分钟内得到这些八卦的？）他嚼着从附近一家商店买来的花生，那里似乎有很多进口的东西（这些东西很可能就是提供给像他这样有思乡情绪的学生的）。

“好了，听着！”披集叫道，好像勇利在过去的六个小时里没有这样做一样。“有传言说这里有一位火辣的俄罗斯教授教‘俄语和盐碱语’——”

“斯拉夫语（Slavonic,），披集，不是盐碱语（Saltinic），”勇利打断了他的话，轻笑着说。

“别管它是Slav(e)-on-ic(e)还是Saltinic。这不是重点好吗？不管怎样，很明显这位教授非常年轻。他好像是个天才，最近刚拿到博士学位然后就成为了副教授。最重要的是，他应该他妈的非常火辣。”

“如果他拿到博士学位，听起来就不算特别年轻了。他多大了？29岁？”说实话，勇利对披集的话并没有特别惊讶。很多少年发现年长的男性很性感，披集也不例外。

“差不多。他27岁了。”

“哦。”  
勇利没想到，那人只比他大四岁。他立刻感觉到胃里有什么东西沉了下来，他的思绪又回到过去。这个人在27岁的时候就获得了博士学位和副教授的职位，而他只能在27岁左右刚从大学毕业。他咬着嘴唇，陷入自嘲的想法中，几乎忽视了披集。

勇利在高中毕业后最初攻读了计算机科学学位，发现这门课的想法很有趣。然而他一加入了这门课程，他就意识到这个学位是多么的枯燥，他开始不确定起初是什么吸引他去上这门课程，一年后他就退学了。

在那之后的两年里，他帮助父亲和家人一起管理胜生乌托邦。那两年一定是他最沉闷的两年。几年来，他什么也没做，只是在送点心的时候对客人微笑，带领客人们去澡堂，向外国人介绍温泉的礼仪。多年来，他一直在当地的滑冰场练习花样滑冰，以避免自己的无聊和焦虑。

但这足够让人大开眼界了，在他与外国人交流时激发了他高中时代对语言的兴趣。他一直活跃在英语俱乐部，并试图自己学习一些其他语言，他的兴趣每天在温泉听到的许多语言之间飞跃。

一天晚饭后，他终于坐在父亲的旁边，问他自己可不可以回大学再上一门课。他原以为父亲会感到困惑，会问一些原因类的问题，结果父亲问的一些问题，比如他要学什么，要去哪里，以及他有多希望勇利去的大学离长谷津很近这些都显示出出乎意料的热情。但当勇利无力地告诉他，只有底特律有他想要的课程的大学时，他父亲的表情明显地垮掉了，但也很明显只是因为勇利会在很远的地方上学。

一个鼓励性的肩膀上的轻拍，几通打给大学的电话和几封电子邮件后，终于，在机场勇利亲了他的母亲，拥抱了他的父亲，向他们再见，并承诺保持联系，努力争取奖学金。其实他很害怕，好害怕，害怕失败，害怕又搞砸了，害怕他又拒绝接受这门课程，害怕找不到朋友，害怕被带到奇怪的地方。

害怕一切。

但他没有必要害怕。不是因为他好不容易找到适合他地方。不是因为披集是他一生中见过的最友好的人，更不是因为这个城市。也不是因为在准备奖学金考试时，他重新发现自己对语言的热爱。同样不是因为他发现这座城市有是多么美丽。而是因为一个特别的人，他没有必要害怕。

他的意识被带回到地球，披集在他面前打了个响指，并把他的拇指按在在他的眼睛附近，用一只手撑住侧脸。“嘿，你还好吗，伙计？“他问，显然很担心。

“是的。是的，我很好，我没事，”勇利回答，他感到自己又笨又可怜，用手掌后跟轻揉他的眼睛，尴尬。

“没关系，勇利。不会有事的。你终于进来了，看到了吗？它得到了回报，不是吗？披集想让他振作起来。

“当然，是的。我很好，真的，”勇利笑着说，当披集朝他咧嘴一笑时，他的思绪开始消退，然后瞥了一眼身后的钟。

“看，快8点了。好吧，我答应过雷奥，我会找到你这个生闷气的傻瓜，把你拖到酒吧喝几杯庆祝。”

“披集，你们都还没有达到法定饮酒年龄。”

“你看，这就是你今晚为我们买酒的原因？”

“披集…”

“哦，别担心。光虹根本不喝酒，雷奥最多只喝一杯啤酒。”

“光虹也来了？”

“是雷奥邀请我们的…”

“你知道，我不会宽恕你的，先生。”

“好吧，爷爷，”披集冲进洗手间换衣服时喊道。勇利用手撑着头，夸张地叹了口气，陷入了沉默。嗯，他们还有几天时间把所有的东西都搬进宿舍，他很高兴，所以他想他可以出去喝一杯。他从手提箱里拿出一件舒适的灰色连帽衫和牛仔裤，敲了敲浴室的门，告诉披集不要占用他自己的时间。多喝几杯可能会出问题，但只喝一点没有什么问题。

后来一个小时内披集把自己收拾好，而勇利打了个盹儿，他们最后来到了酒吧，向光虹挥手，雷奥坐在角落附近的一个小隔间里。勇利去酒吧吧台给他们拿了些喝的，确保给光虹的是不含酒精的。勇利不确定是什么在接下来的半个小时内改变了他们中的一些人（对披集来说绝对是酒精，他答应他会负责的——哦，等等，不，他没有），但出于某种原因，雷奥将光虹推到隔间的一边，一边亲吻他，一边笑着看光虹笑，而披集则干巴巴地啜泣着对面隔间里那个韩国陌生人有多火辣。

我需要适当的酒，现在。

他将自己从披集四肢紧紧抱住他的灾难中解放出来，走到柜台前，坐在一张吧台的凳子上，给自己点了一杯威士忌，清除关于那两个孩子是一对的想法。

他放下酒杯，酒的味道使他皱了皱鼻，把头靠在双手上，紧握着小玻璃杯，搅动着舌头想去掉最后一种味道。至少这杯酒使他暖和了一点，缓和了几个小时前他轻微的崩溃所带来任何剩余的紧张。他转过来一点，头仍在手上，但疲惫的眼睛一看到坐在他旁边的陌生人就睁大了一点。

是酒精，一定是酒精。对于一个人来说，没有一种合乎逻辑的方式能够使一个人像一个散发着最纯净能量的空灵体那样，在身体周围的边缘发光。勇利眨了几下眼，伸手去摸眼镜，擦拭眼镜表面，确保没有任何东西折射而影响了他的视觉。

不，没有任何东西。

站在他前面的那个人确实很光彩。它冲破了轻微的烟雾，使原本暗淡的霓虹灯变得更暗了。他那灰色的刘海轻轻地垂在脸上，那双明亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着，当他朝酒保微笑时。头歪向一边，用一只手撑着，无耻地和他调情。勇利知道这个人很漂亮，他清楚地知道他对酒保的影响，当他用细而长的手指如羽毛般轻抚对方时，酒保的脸红了。即使是在充满了音乐声的酒吧里，他的英语略带口音，以及那深沉的音调，他的声音对周围的人来说都很清晰。酒保说了些什么，让他发出了活泼的笑声，他的嘴弯曲成一个奇异可爱的心形。

勇利盯着他看的时间肯定比想象中的要长得多（也更强烈），以至于陌生人的目光一落到他身上，就暗示般地向勇利抛了一个媚眼。

“嗯......你好。是的，请再来一杯威士忌，这杯给……”陌生人向这边看过来。

“胜生，”勇利说。

“我的荣幸，”陌生人发出满意的声音，眼光上下打量着勇利。

“顺便说一句，维克多·尼基夫罗夫，”他说，当他靠近勇利的时候，声音压得十分低沉。

勇利认为这是他在所有地方听到过的最好听的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 将有罪恶。


End file.
